


The Jump

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Death, Depressing, Ghosts, Hospitalization, Let them be f r e e, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Now, it's your turn.""For what?""To get wet. Jump. Or Toothless here gets a visit to the dentist."





	The Jump

"El! El!" Mike called out. He had been searching for the girl for a few hours.  
"Eleven!" Dustin yelled. He was only there to help.  
"E--" Mike was cut off by Dustin shushing him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hey there, Frogface." A familar voice spoke. The two turned around to find none other than James and Troy.  
"Shit! Mike, run. Run!" Dustin grabbed Mike's arm as the two began running.  
"You're so dead, Wheeler!" Troy said, chasing after them. They ran until they came upon a cliff. Troy and James came soon behind them. Troy pulled out a pocket knife and put Dustin in a headlock, the knife up to his neck.

"I know you did something to me. Some weird science stuff to make me do that."

"Do what? Piss your pants?"

"Our friend...has superpowers. And she squeezed your tiny bladder with her mind." Dustin spoke, attempting to fight against Troy's headlock.

"Shut up!" Troy groaned, "I think I should save Toothless here another trip to the dentist."

"Let him go! Let him go!" Mike said, staring angrily at Troy.

"Oh, I'll let him go. But first, it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To get wet. Jump." Troy gestured to the cliff in front of them.

"No! Mike, don't do it! Don't do it, Mike! I don't need my baby teeth!" Dusting screamed in panic as Mike had begun walking towards the cliff. Before Dustin could say another word, Mile stepped off. Troy immediately let go of Dustin and looked over the edge, James and Dustin following suit. Mike had done it. He had jumped.

In the water, lay Mike's limp body. Several parts of his body were visibly broken. Dustin held a hand over his mouth, stepping back. He hunched over, vomiting onto the ground. It was horrifying.

"Look what you've done, Troy!"  
Dustin yelled. "You made him die!"

Before Troy could say anything, Dustin ran off. This left Troy and James to look at what they had just done. They just caused someone's life to end.


End file.
